


Description Of A Date

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:32:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme





	

Lily opened her copy of _Book of Potions_ , fighting not to roll her eyes at a couple making out in a corner. _Honestly_ , you'd think they could control their urges at the ripe age of...who cares?  
"The Moon-seed Poison, known for its efficiency, pain and speed, is perfect for anybody with a desire for revenge. However moon-seed is particularly difficult to get hold of, as it is only to be found once upon a lunar eclipse..."  
Sighing, Lily flicked to the next page just as footsteps sounded from behind her. She looked up and saw no other than Scorpius Malfoy sliding in the seat beside her. _Nothing good here_ , she thought, eyes darting over the small print in the book.  
"Thought you weren't the sort to read, Potter," Scorpius remarked softly, cracking open his copy of _Numerology and Grammatica_.  
"I read because you don't date girls who do," Lily replied, not looking at him and _definitely_ not fighting the desire to. She glared at him when he scoffed, whacking her upside down the head. "And what if I take you on one anyway?"  
Lily rolled her eyes. "Then don't bring flowers," she said, her voice dropping to a whisper as Madam Pince turned around. "Just take me to the nearest bookshop, buy me a book or something, and I'll be perfectly happy."  
Scorpius turned the page of _Numerology and Grammatica_. "And then a dinner at my place, yeah?" he teased, smirking as she looked up from her book. "With the roses-no, lilies and all?"  
" _No_ ," Lily hissed. "No flowers, you will save the money for food that's actually edible. Merlin knows you can't cook."  
He leaned in to brush his lips against her ear, whispering, "And then a tour in the Malfoy library?"  
Lily would admit that yes, that did sound fun. "Sure. And then maybe we can graffiti your ancestor's portraits."  
Scorpius laughed, clapping his hand over his mouth as he nodded frantically.  
Then, without her brain's approval, she leaned in to hug him, trying not to laugh when he hugged back, wrapping his warm arms around her. It was only when their minds caught up that they pulled apart, blinking at each other in shock.  
"So," Lily asked quietly, a smirk playing on her lips as she leaned in to him, their lips almost touching. "Are you actually going to take me on this date, Malfoy?"  
Scorpius smiled. "Maybe."  
( _Maybe, my arse,_ Lily thought, finally tugging his head to hers and crashing their lips together. _It's a yes and he knows it._ )


End file.
